Various Story Ideas
by Tsukune no Inugami
Summary: My story ideas that I can't figure out to continue or possible ones that I might continue.
1. Potter of the Dead

_SUMMARY: _**High School of the Dead/Harry Potter:** The war has ended but all his loved ones have died, so now Harry's in Japan as a foreign student who becomes involved in a zombie outbreak and has to survive with a group of teens and a nurse... What's a Potter to do?

* * *

_**I do not own the rights to High School of the Dead whom belongs to Daisuke Satou and Shouji Satou, Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

* * *

Harry James Potter was known by many names: The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One and The Man Who Vanquished. A now seventeen-year-old Harry laid on the rooftop of Fujimi Academy, in Japan, the black haired teenager closed his eyes as he allowed the faint relaxing breeze to brush across his hair soothing his face as he remembered the happening of the war and all that he had lost.

In the final battle, he had managed to lose the rest of his friends and his family to Death Eaters and those on Voldemort's side before he had ended the war; the teenager had delved into studying and preparing for the war, he had learned new magic and picked up the use of gun built from goblin metal, something that was his prized possession. His new magic was called Sound Magic, something that he had learned he had an unncanny ability in and was able hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability was so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading something that he had taken advantage of in the war locating and killing those that followed Voldemort.

With it, Harry was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without much effort. His use of this Magic is so great that he's still able to counter each of his opponent's moves even when they tried to hide their thoughts through the art of Occumlency. Though this only seemed to work when the person's "voice" he was listening to is thinking, or has memories as such this doesn't work against anything undead like Inferi.

In the end, Harry had managed to kill Voldemort and soon vanished from the magical world heading to Japan and enrolling himself in Fujimi Academy keeping to himself not drawing attention to himself. Partly obscured green eyes blinked as a crashing sound was heard before he turned to look to his left and saw a group of people staggering towards him, groaning and blood pouring from parts of their bodies that were missing flesh.

Focusing his hearing on the group, the black haired teenager could pick up no sounds from their bodies not even a heartbeat. Blinking as he knew that his magic only worked on the undead or if somebody wasn't thinking or had no memories, so Harry stood up and moved to the side blinking as they stumbled by him. _'No sight or smell. So must only be sound that they're attracted to.'_ he noted, before reaching to his upper right thigh and unholstered his gun before firing off several shots. _'Might as well clean up this mess.'_

* * *

In another part of the school, Kohta was having a very shitty freaking day. Not only had zombies like from Hollywood movies invaded his school and had started eating everyone; he was running out of ammo trying to fight the same monsters, that used to be his fellow classmates and to prevent zombies taking a bite out of his posterior. On top of that, Takagi-san, his very beautiful, smart, and luscious classmate was being her usual demanding self but wasn't giving him a hand in fighting off the zombies.

"How the hell are you so good at shooting when it's obvious that you haven't done this before?" Saya demanded.

"Umm Takagi-san will you please help me fight "them?"

"And why pray tell will need to do something like that?"

"Because I'm running out of ammo you know."

"So what, I'll help you when the time comes!"

"Well I think you better start helping now..." Kohta said drolly. "Because they're right behind you!"

"KYAAAAHHHHH!"

Saeko and Shizuka heard the scream and unbeknownst to them; Takashi and Rei has heard it as well. All of them respectively picked up the pace and when they respectively arrived on the opposite sides simultaneously; they have witnessed Saya scream while she drilled a hole on a zombie's head...

"DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT! DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

The drill bit bore a hole into the zombie's head and blood and gore sprayed on the very panicked Saya. She was still shocked and quite out of it when Takashi and the others saw there was still more of "them" on the way. Takashi then hardened his resolve and gestured to Rei...

"Rei, I take the two on the right and you take the ones on the left..."

Rei nodded and without hesitation she quickly closed in on her opponent, twirled her makeshift spear expertly in her hands and thrust the pointy end in the underside of the zombie's skull. While she was busy, Saeko thrusted her bokken which stunned and made a couple of the zombies take a few steps back. Then with no wasted movement, she dispatched her opponents with a swift strike of her weapon. Takashi on the other hand just ran to one of "them" and started swinging; bashing the heads inward. When they have dispatched all of zombies Rei and Shizuka went up to the still shell shocked Saya...

"Takagi-san...are you ok?" Rei asked.

"M-miya-moto?"

"You know nurse Morikawa and I am Busujima Saeko from senior class 3-A." Saeko said introducing herself and her companion.

"Komuro Takashi from sophomore class B."

"Oh that's right, you won the national tournament last year, didn't you? I'm Rei Miyamoto from the Soujutsu Club."

"I'm Hirano Kota f-from c-class B."

Even though she didn't feel like it right now; Saeko did her best to keep herself together and smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you!" she replied.

Saya then stood up still looking a little worse for wear...

"What the hell are you guys acting so friendly?"

"Takagi what are you talking about?" Takashi asked her puzzled.

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT! I'M A GENIUS UNDERSTAND? IF WE ALL START ACTING LIKE THE BRADY BUNCH WE WILL ALL LOSE THE NEXT TIME!"

"Alright that's about enough..." Saeko told her.

"I-I'm s-so dirty! I-I n-need to get cleaned up before I can present myself t-to m-mother!"

Then Saya couldn't hold it in anymore and she started crying while Saeko held onto her. However, they were all too busy to notice that there was one of zombies was attracted from Saya's bawling and didn't notice it before it was too late. By the time Rei and Takashi made a move and Saeko turned around, the zombie's gaping mouth was upon her.

BANG!

In a burst of gore the zombie's head exploded showering the two girls in pieces of flesh and bone, the group spun around to see figure holding up a smoking gun. "Should be more careful." the figure spoke, their voice male but in a blank tone, and moved into the light showing the group the foreign student.

He was relatively tall and slender in stature, when compared to most of the other teenagers who share a similar age, whose facial features were largely obscured by his medium-length dark shaggy hair with the fringe of his hair covering his green eyes partly. The teenager wore the standard male uniform of Fujimi Academy that was a black jacket, black pants and shoes; only his jacket was left open to reveal a black t-shirt underneath and white sneakers instead of black shoes as well as a black holster on his right thigh.

The gun appeared to be six shot double-action revolver, which was made from some type of metal they had never seen before with gold engraving on it's grip and barrel. On it's frame was a triangular attachment that bore a lightning bolt engraved on both sides of the gun.

"Yo- you're that foreigner, Harry Potter!" Rei murmered, seeing the teenager and blushing at the sight of his handsome face with green eyes partly covered that flickered to her.

"Miss Miyamoto." he nodded before glancing at the trembling form of Saya and holstered his revolver before moving to her and picking her up in his arms. "Follow me."

* * *

**Author Note: **So here's a story idea that bounced around in my head.


	2. Untitled

_SUMMARY: _**High School DxD/Harry Potter: **As Master of Death, Harry has traveled to various dimensions and his most recent one has involved him in a war between Fallen Angels and Devils.

* * *

_**I do not own the rights to Highschool DxD whom belongs to Ishibumi Ichiei, Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling neither do I own anything else that will appear in this story!**_

* * *

Kuoh Academy was a seemingly ordinary school located in the midst of an ordinary town, but not everything was the way it seemed. In the recently turned co-ed school, shadowy figures and hidden activities were out and about, and the main student body was none the smarter. In the normal teenagers' eyes, their school was as ordinary as they came; just a learning facility filled with hormonal teenage boys trying to get into the girls' pants, and that saved them a lot less headaches.

But even in the normal student body, there was one individual who appeared to vastly different than the others. Harry Potter was foreigner that talked to nobody and when he did it was in short sentences with apathy as if he didn't care much for the conversation. No one had ever seen him talk or associate with other students, whenever he was in school he would stay away from others and silently studied his courses at the back of classrooms.

Harry stood at average height with a lean, muscular build and a peach-tanned skin complexion; he had medium-length spiky brown hair and green eyes with oval-shaped glasses that reflected the light omniously when he was annoyed. Harry wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Harry's outfit was different as he wore a red sweater on underneath his open black blazer and plain white sneakers instead of dress-shoes; he also carried a long, thin package with him at all times and was very touchy about people carrying it.

Currently the black haired teenager was walking through the front gates of the school towards yet another boring time of dealing with annoying and hormonal teens. _'Damn you, Death.'_ he growled, hearing the Grim Reaper chuckle in his head and saw the main trouble makers of the school only a few feet in front of him.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded him of Ron. Since he likes to play sports and all. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and the Master of Death could swear he had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted pervert who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest perverts.

The trio seemed to despise Harry as being Master of Death had stuck his body in his seventeen-year-old body along with his accent something that the girls of this school seemed to find exotic.

Suddenly he saw the boys heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous woman and object of every guys fantasy. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. Dressed in the standard school uniform, which included a very short wine-colored skirt that seemed only a couple inches shy of being obscene. A white striped shirt that hugged her curvy chest very well, and a dark lavender waistcoat that wrapped around her thin stomach like a second skin, but hung off her shoulders like a small cloak of sorts. The really interesting part of the waistcoat was that it was gapped in the front, allowing her breasts to protrude without any resistance. In fact, without the white shirt, her assets would have been clearly on display. Black socks that came up to her knees looked like silk, and her simple brown shoes looked like they had been handmade.

Trailing behind her was Koneko Toujou, the school mascot. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder-wrap.

Lastly was Akeno Himejima, the schools other top idol. With her long black ponytail, (which was extremely long as well), an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys.

Harry grunted mentally as he turned away, he had stopped caring for potential relationships when he had been forced to watch his loved ones and their families grow old before dying, the black haired Master of Death moved into the school as the bell rang never noticing that he was being watched from a high window.

"Who is that?" Rias asked.

"Potter Harry, from class 2-B." Akeno answered, looking at the papers she had. "Loner, average student never seen far from that wrapped up object that he carried. Although he seems to radiate power from his body so much that I'm surprised that he hasn't been attacked by any Fallens or Strays."

"Hm." the busty red head hummed, watching as the silent figured vanished into the building.

By the time the end of the day and was nighttime, Harry had the urge to slice the Peverted Trio into numerous little pieces and headed in the direction of his apartment a place that had the bare essentials. The immortal didn't need much and was just happy to have his solitude.

He paused at a water founttain and looked into the clear, reflextive water.

"Excuse me, Potter-san?"

Green eyes slid towards the speaker who walked next to him, the former wizard saw a young woman about his body's age. Very cute with charcoal colored hair and light purple eyes and a fairly athletic body. The school uniform was different from the one he wore to Kuoh. It was light brown with a red skirt.

"Hn." he grunted, looking at her from behind his glasses. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Please die for me." she spoke, just as her body begun to glow. Her clothes suddenly shredded, as if exploding off her body, straps of leather wrapped around her shapely body, but while her arms and legs were wrapped in thick leather, her body was covered in what looked like a sexy dominatrix bikini. Her hair went from charcoal gray to dark purple, her eyes going from reddish pink to light purple, her physical features seemingly grew by 10-to-15 years as a pair of large black-feathered wings emerged from her back.

Harry blinked at the strange sight of what he could only say was a dominatrix before him. "Sorry, not into bdsm." he deadpanned, turning his eyes back to the water only to freeze as a javelin made of light shot through his stomach making the Immortal cough up blood and look at the sneering woman.

"Pathetic human." the woman sneered. "My name is Reynalle. I am a Fallen Angel who has been watching you for some time, although you radiate power you are just another human killed before learning to use it. Now die."

The Fallen Angel took to the air flying away, if she had stayed around long enough then she would have watched as the spear vanished in a puff of black smoke and the gaping hole sealing itself shut.

* * *

**So I couldn't figure out how to continue this one.**


	3. A Jyuushinshu's Return

Summary: Naruto/Flame of Recca: Using the Taishaku Kaiten's Ultimate Technique killed Joker but he soon finds himself reborn as Naruto Namikaze, the brother to the twins that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

_**I do not own the rights to Naruto whom belongs to Masashi Kishimoto nor Flame of Recca whom belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai! If I did then I would be freaking rich, and Naruto would of been a complete badass!**_

* * *

Six-year-old Naruto Namikaze huffed as he strolled through the forest that was in the back of the Hokage Manor, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans. "'We'll train you later.'" he seemingly mocked, thinking back to what had brought on his bad mood.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey dad! Can you train me too?" the blonde child asked, looking up at the man who looked to be an older version of himself._

_Minato looked down at his son before frowning. "No. Your sisters needs us more right now, maybe later Naruto." the Yellow Flash told, the boy._

_**End Flashback**_

It was always about his sister ever since Akeno and Tamao had been born and had became the Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra with the soul being placed inside their mother; Naruto had since been pushed to the side in favor of his sisters, who had been taught and spoiled in everything from toys to training. His parents supposed reason was that being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki that they needed to be given special attention so that they didn't lose control over the being's chakra, which even to a six-year-old was stupid because it required the fox's soul to regulate the Biju's chakra.

Shaking from his thoughts, Naruto found himself in front a large cavern that he could feel something calling to him and he traveled into the darkness following the feeling until he came to a stop in front of a large pedestal that held what appeared to be a red deformed looking trident-ax weapon with a single eye below it's blades.

As if in a trance, the young blonde child walked forward until he was within reach of it before reaching out to grip the weapon's handle and pick it up with ease; as he held it up the boy could feel something be pushed into his mind as numerous flashes were shown to him.

He watched through memories as a child grew up in an orphanage being bullied by numerous people and shuffled through various families, being a teenaged and running away finding the trident-axe weapon and then joining a group called Jyuushinshu becoming known as the third strongest of the team being weaker than a man called Raiha meeting a strange group of friends and Kaoru Koganei. Then later dying after sacrificing himself in a fight against a large man-like creature by being sucked into a black hole.

Naruto's ocean-blue eyes snapped open as he remembered his former name: Joker. "Heh... to think that you followed me to even here, Taishaku Kaiten." the boy looked as his madōgu in fondness as he gripped it before focusing on it's gravity manipulation to make a rock float from the large decrease in gravity and smiled. "Time to show this world how a Jyuushinshu ninja does things!"

* * *

A now fourteen-year-old Naruto sat in the Ninja Academy, his head laying his arms looking boredly. Naruto was a tanned boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, which some would call sun kissed, and a black beanie, which covered his eyes leaving them unseen by others. He wore clothing that consisted of a dark sleeveless shirt with brown jeans and white tennis shoes. Besides those clothes, he also wore a silver chain that was hooked on the left side of his jeans and white bandages that were wrapped around his wrists; propped next to was the Taishaku Kaiten that was placed inside a black cloth bag.

The teenager had grown immensely in the eight years, that he had found the madōgu in the woods. He had trained himself in order to regain his former life's physical prowess and soon had great speed and reflexes even without the use of decreasing his own gravity, as well having great hand-to-hand combat skills. Naruto had no friends, rivals or relations of any kind with the people around him as his past life memories as well as being shunted to the side for his sisters had made him not grow attached to anything or anybody besides his madōgu.

"Hi Naruto-niichan!" a chipper voice spoke from beside him, making him turn to see the visage of his year younger sister Tamao. The girl stood at decent height for a girl of thirteen-years-old with red hair that was made into a tight bun on her head and sparkling violet eyes that stared at her older brother. Tamao was dressed in a pair of spandex red biker-shorts that were worn beneath a black skirt, a red Chinese-like blouse that was left open to reveal just enough of her decently sized breasts and heeled-shinobi sandals.

"Hello little sister." Naruto spoke, making the girl's cheeks puff in a pout at not being called her name. The girl's childish nature had made her receive numerous admirers from boys, and some girls, although she seemed to be very oblivious to them and she retained such a childish outlook on life that she had gained some affection from him even with him trying to not grow attached to anybody.

"Mou... call me Tamao-chan!" she pouted, looking at her older brother who just chuckled and ruffled her hair making her squeak before trying to fix it. "Meanie~"

The madōgu wielder looked at the Kyuubi's Yang Jinchuuriki with a light grin and opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a female voice speaking up. "Hello, sister... loser." together the two looked up to see the sneering visage of Akeno Namikaze looking at them, particularly Naruto, with a looking of superiority. Akeno, looked much like her twin Tamao, with red hair that fell in waves down her back and cold violet eyes that seemingly dismissed those that she deemed beneath them. She was dressed in black spandex shorts with a form-fitting black top that clung to her bosom and black heeled-shinobi sandals.

"Ohayo Akeno." Naruto greeted an easy-going grin on his face as he looked at the girl, who glared at him with superiority. Akeno had somehow gotten it into her head that she was somehow better than Naruto from the fact that she had received specialized training, with Tamao, from their parents.

* * *

**Another idea that wouldn't leave my skull.**


	4. Angel & Left 4 Dead

_**Summary: **_**Angel/Left 4 Dead: **Conner was a student at Aldrich in Philadelphia, but when the zombie outbreak happens he will have to rely on old instincts and abilities to survive with another fellow student and three others.

_**I do not own the rights to Angel whom belongs to Joss Whedon, nor do I own the rights to Left 4 Dead whom belongs to Valve!**_

Zoey rolled her eyes, trying to not listen to the arguement between Bill and Francis as the tried to decide on where to go, when the former college student heard the faint sounds of crying coming from a nearby building. The brunette girl quietly made her way towards the door, opening it to find the crouched form of a girl with long white hair and dressed in barely any clothes. "Hello?" she asked, shining her flashlight of her gun on the form.

She watched as the girl stiffened and began to stand, turning her head to show a pale face with glowing red eyes, just before she began to screech and run towards the survivors who quickly shut the door. "Shoot it!" Bill exclaimed, trying to hold the door shut as the special infected pounded away on the door and soon busted through sending the group skidding back.

The special infected wailed as she ran towards Zoey, insanely sharp claws flying through the air towards the girl, when a figure landed between her and the zombie a flash of steel just before the body crashed to the ground and the long white haired head flying into the lap of Louis who left out a shock shout hitting off him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Francis demanded, pointing his pump shotgun at the figure revealing it to be a male about nineteen-years-old of a lean-muscled stature with brown hair that at times fell into his eyes. He wore clothes that consisted of regular jeans with a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a black hooded sweater and regular white sneakers. In his right hand was a machete with its blade dripping with the infected's blood.

"Conner!" Zoey shouted in surprise at seeing her fellow college student standing there. "Yo- You're alive!"

Conner looked at the girl wearing the pink jacket and nodded in greeting. "Yeah, was out when this happened and kind of just tried to survive." he shrugged non-commitedly, flicking the machete to fling the blood from the blade before placing it in a sheath on his back and drew the attention of the other three who took notice of him carrying no firearms.

"You been using just that, son?" Bill inquired, making the son of Angel look at the veteran.

"Yeah, never really been a fan of guns." he said, looking around keeping alert as his heightened senses told him that another special infected was nearby. "We should get going." He flexed his hands itching to draw his blade and hunt, never having gotten used to his instincts from Quor'toth after his memories had returned.

Bill looked the lean-built teenager over, noticing the boy's urge to grab his weapon, and nodded his head. "Right. Let's get goi-"

A howl tore through the night sky as a leaping form crashed into Louis malling him with its claws, Zoey and Francis were quick to react as they shot the infected off the dark skinned man; the zombie died as it fell backwards only to slam into a flashing car triggering a loud car alarm. Everybody froze as the alarm tore through the night and the more common infected were heard coming from the next couple of streets over making them tense up, pulling out readying their guns or in Conner's case his machete.

The group watched in stunned silence as a huge horde of common infected ran at them, Conner readying himself as he prepared to buy some time for the group of survivors only to freeze as a loud roar made the regular zombies freeze as a car came sailing through the sky. "Move!" the nineteen-year-old barked, dodging with the others following his lead and rolled on the ground with his weapon taking out the legs of nearby infected.

"Shoot or run?" Louis asked, aiming his gun at the large hulking infected as it charged towards them, and got no answer. "Shoot or run?"

"Both!" Bill shouted, as the four survivors begun to open fire on the infected as they ran; Conner in front of them as he cleared the way to the alley and to a fire-escape.


	5. Wizard in Kumo

_**Summary: **_**Naruto/Harry Potter:** Harry Potter has gone on vacation with the Durselys, traveling to the Elemental Countries and to Kumogakure where he makes new friends.

_**I do not own the rights to Naruto whom belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling nor anything else that was be appearing in here! If I did then I would be freaking rich!**_

Harry bobbed his head to his music as he walked behind his relatives in the trek to Kumogakure, also known as the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and fiddled with the 6 foot staff that he had bought. He seemed to have acquired a taste for staff fighting after his most recent time at Hogwarts in learning to prepare himself for the fight against Voldemort after he returned in his fourth year.

Harry was a fair-skinned boy, whom had finally grown from his measely 5'3" to a decent 5'6", with black hair that fell untidy into his green eyes. He now wore clothes that actually fitted him and that consisted of black jeans with black tennis shoes, a black shirt that had long-sleeves as well as a picture of a Cerberus on the front, and a silver chain that was hooked on the left side of his jeans.

Harry had also in a trip before leaving to come with his relatives had gone to Diagon Alley where he had found a store that was delving into making Magical-based electronics buying a pair of headphones that were capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its Magical Database.

The headphones were wireless, with prominent pointed crystals jutting out from its black ear-muffs acting as a magical database for the songs and a small dial on the right ear-muff to allow him to increase his musics clarity. The headphones were padded with a bow joining together the ear-muffs, and each crystal was secured to its corresponding headphone by a pair of straps circling it, which are connected to the headphones by two thin, curved structures, which in turn were linked together by a third, straight structure. These cost him 36 Galleons but he found it money well spent as he used the Rock & Roll music saved on the Magical Database to drown out his relatives annoying moaning and griping about the walk.

As he walked, the black haired teenager glanced at the group that were escorting him; the group consisted of the strangest people he had ever met in his life, not including some of his friends at Hogwarts. The first was a large muscled dark-skinned male with white hair, black sunglasses and a red head-band tied around his head with a metal plate engraved with a symbol on it; he carried eight swords on his back and from what he had heard when they first introduced themselves, the guy had a horrible rapping habit. The guy's name was Killer Bee, which was strange to the Boy Who Lived but then again he had a friend who called a giant three-head dog "Fluffy", and he seemed to give off this strange feeling of danger around him.

The second person was another dark-skinned male, whom appeared to be around the same age as Harry, with white hair and a black head-band the same as Killer Bee with a lollipop in his mouth. He carried a sword over his back with a white wrapped hilt and a gray flak-jacket. He had introduced himself as Omoi, and had spoken politely although he stared at them as if he was expecting them to attack.

The third was a dark-skinned girl, appearing to be Omoi's age, with red hair and the same head-band used much like a bandana around her head as well as gold eyes. She carried the same type of sword as Omoi did and wore the same type of flak-jacket. She introduced herself as Karui, although the way she spoke had held an underlying tone of hot-headness and warning.

Finally the one that drew the most attention of his cousin was the light-skinned girl, looking to be a year older than Karui and Omoi, with a short bob-style haircut and frigid blue eyes; she wore a gray blouse-like shirt that had a mesh undershirt and revealed an extremely amount of cleavage, which had made him blush for quite awhile, as well as a modified-looking flak-jacket as a corset and a short blade at the small of her back. The buxom beauty had introduced herself as Samui, her introduction had held an underlying cold threat-like tone.

Currently Samui was being harassed by Dudley, who it seemed was trying to impress her by flexing his thick-muscled arm having taken up Boxing during his school year it seemed. Her blue eyes seemed to be frozen over as she stared forward not that most people would see it, but due to his need on protecting himself over the years, he could see the annoyance as clear as day to him.

Karui and Omoi both seemed to be a bit amused at the youngest Dursley male's poor flirting, although when he mentioned that he preferred women with much bigger breasts it made Karui twitched and clench a hand into a tight fist while Omoi placed a hand on the red head's shoulder to calm her down.

Killer Bee seemed to take this all in, while at the same time keeping a close eye on his surroundings, and grinned in amusement at Harry seeing him looking on; the dark-skinned man motioned for Harry to come up and talk to him, and the black haired teenager did so lowering his headphones around his neck while it played at a manageable level to talk without shouting. "Yo! The name's Killer Bee." the man said, not even rapping. "And what's your name?"

"Potter Harry." the last Potter said, shaking the man's offered hand, having read up on Japanese culture when he heard of the vacation to the strange Elemental Countries in the Japan area. "What exactly kind of village is Kumogakure anyway?"

Bee looked at the small, to him anyway, teenager and smirked. "It's of the ninja kind, ya fool~" the man sang, making Harry look interested. "There's certain types of people in the village: the civilans who did everyday work, the Ninja Academy students who learned to become ninja, Genin that was a beginning ninja starting out their career, Chunin who were in the middle and taught the students at the Academy, Jonin who were experienced ninja and trained Genin after they graduated, Anbu whom took care of the Black Op like stuff and finally the Raikage who led the village."

"You really shouldn't be telling the foreigner this stuff, Bee-sensei, its not cool." a light feminine voice spoke from behind Harry, who gave a start and turned to see Samui standing there. "Although at least this foreigner looks capable in a fight."

Harry grinned sheepishly at the comment and rubbed his head. "Kinda, I know basic hand-to-hand combat." the green eyed wizard chuckled, trying to not blush at the girl's exposed cleavage being shown and concentrated on her face.

A blonde eyebrow raised upwards at the boy's humility being shown in front of strangers and looked him over; his green eyes spoke of experiences most non-ninja didn't gain until after their first kill and high-ranked mission. "So where exactly di-"

A loud rustling made everyone pause to turn around just in time to see various bandits burst through the area, various weapons in their hands, and charging at the group of ninja and civilains. Bee leapt forward using his strength and impressive style of uncanny swordsmanship to take care of the bandits, while the others guarded the Dursleys and Harry who just watched the large dark-skinned man fight.

**"Doton: Doryu no Jutsu!"** the shout made everybody turn around just in time to see a large dragon made of earth come at the group, who scattered to dodge it.


	6. Ice Dragon of Fairy Tail

_**Summary: **_**Harry Potter/Fairy Tail:** What if upon facing the Horntail in the Tournament, Harry ended up remembering a past that had been stolen from him? What if he was the Ice Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild?

* * *

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, Fairy Tail whom belongs to Mashima Hiro nor to anything else in this story! If I did then I would be freaking rich!**_

Harry James Potter, fourteen-year-old wizard and Boy Who Lived, stared at his shaking knees as he sat in the tent that blocked him from the other competing Triwizard Tournament Champions; he would be facing the Hungarian Horntail dragon, the most dangerous of them all, and yet for some reason he felt nothing but excited as well as a sharp pain in his head.

"Merlin!" the young wizard grunted as he clutched his forehead in his head as a strange voice spoke up.

_"... 'ember th't yo'e the 'on of a dr'on..."_

The voice faded in and out as if it came through a screwed up radio, Harry was pulled from his thoughts on who the voice belonged to when he heard his name and stepped from the tent into the arena.

There it stood, the dragon was at the other end of the enclosure crouched over her eggs with her wings half-unfurled and her reptilian-yellow eyes staring at him with curiousity and her large black scaled spiked tail moving side-to-side. The crowd was making a good deal of noise but Harry wasn't listening for he could only wonder why he wasn't afriad of the monstrous deadly creature before him, and jumped when the dragon spoke in plain English.

**"You smell of Tundra."** the dragon spoke, its voice distinctly feminine and young. **"Yet... you do not show the same characteristics that he had spoken of when talking about you."**

"Wh- what?" stuttered Harry, wincing as the name 'Tundra' reverbrated through his mind unknowingly a small crack showing on a steel-like door. "Who- whose Tundra?"

**"You do not remember? The name of the one who taught you? Who raised you as a youngling?"** the dragon hissed in anger, making the crowd quiver and yet Harry still stood there. **"Perhaps... I should help you remember!"** Harry had only a second to dodge to the side, a large blast of fire hitting where he had just been at and began to fire off various spells and hexes that only bounced off the dragon's scales. **"Such weak attacks won't work on me! Fight with your true MAGIC!" **

The dragon roared hard, blasting off a massive torrent of fire that scorched and burnt even rocks into ashes, Harry had only a second to think before sucking in his breath and roaring as well. **"Hyōryū no Hoko **_(Ice Dragon's Roar)_**!"** He shouted instinctively, shooting out pieces of broken, sharp, jagged ice from his mouth that froze over the torrent of fire and then impacted onto the dragon making the enormous reptilian grunt in pain.

Just as Harry ended the attack, he felt his eyes droop and then land face-first into the ground as the words from earlier came in this time loud and clear. _"Harry remember that you're the son of a dragon..."_

"Father." he uttered before passing out onto the cold, stone floor.

* * *

**New idea that popped into my head.**


End file.
